A combination of imaging system, image processing system and operating area is known from DE 20 2005 021111 U1.
EP 1785665 A1 describes an operating area with an actuating means of groups of lighting means, wherein the lighting means can be controlled in terms of luminosity in a plurality of zones separately from one another.
EP 1433998 B1 describes a lighting fixture for an operating room with a control unit, imaging and processing system, in which it is possible to determine shadow zones above an operating area by imaging and by an analysis unit. After determination of the shadow zone, the light distribution is changed by means of the control unit in order to reduce the shadow effect.
The drawback of this arrangement of cameras and lighting fixtures for the operating room is that it is necessary to divide the lighted operating area into checkerboard-like partial areas and that a certain, defined and known group of a number of lighting means is permanently assigned to each of these partial areas.